The Other Doppelgänger
by IzzyBella915
Summary: Isobel had a twin, and that twin, is none other than Rene mother of our beloved Bella Swan. Follow the story of Isabella Swan, the only other living Petrova, doppelgänger. Disguised from birth by her newly deceased grandmother's magic Bella Swan must learn to not only overcome Edward's leaving, but to survive in a world filled of Originals... Full summary inside
1. Summary

Isobel had a twin, and that twin, is none other than Rene mother of our beloved Bella Swan. Follow the story of Isabella Swan, the only other living Petrova, doppelgänger. Disguised from birth by her newly deceased grandmother's magic Bella Swan must learn to not only overcome Edward's leaving, but to survive in a world filled of Originals, hybrids, witches, traditional vampires, werewolves, secrecy, and betrayal. In a world like this, what is a doppelgänger witch hybrid gonna do?

Takes place after New Moon, and in season two episode 17. This is my first fan-fiction so please go easy on the critiquing. This also may leave the story line but almost all of the major Vampire Diaries events will take place. However, I can guarantee that there will be some major plot changes.


	2. The Phone Call(Bella)

The Phone Call

 **I** t was about noon when Charlie got the dreaded phone call, when I felt that oh so dreaded shift inside of me.  
Grandma Swan was dead. The closest thing I had to a responsible mom was dead. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom more than words can say, but she's always been more of a friend to me than a mom. My nana was the one to teach me magic, yes magic. I'm a witch, and so was every Swan female to be born. Our magic gets stronger every generation, and I am the strongest Swan witch to date. I was going to tell Edward, but after what he said, he doesn't deserve to know.  
Grandma had always told me that the way I saw myself was different than the way others did, and I suppose that it was true. I wasn't adopted , but I don't exactly look like any of my parents, but I guess that I look like my mom. I look Bulgarian, have a small oval shaped face, dark brown eyes, long dark brown hair, I'm 5'5, I weigh about 120 lbs, and have this odd crescent shaped birthmark on one of my shoulders. At least that's what I see when I look in the mirror. That's what my dad and grandmother see too. When everyone else looks at me though, they see pale skin, someone who is 5'5, about 120lbs, dye damaged dark brown hair, and light hazel eyes. Despite these similarities though, what I see and what others see is almost the complete opposite. But when grandma died, the glamour spell she did dissipated. Now what everyone sees is the real me. I don't know why she placed that spell on me though, but whenever I asked, she would just tell me that it was for something important, that there was something I need to do, to change. Now I guess I'll never know.  
When dad got off of the phone, he just sat there, and said to me "Bells, go pack your stuff, we have to go to Seattle for Nana's funeral."  
"Okay."  
"Bells?" He asked, voice breaking.  
"Yeah dad, I'm here." I said rushing into his open arms.  
"Bells" He said more firmly. I didn't reply, knowing that he just needed me, me and no one else.


	3. The Admittance(Elena)

_"Merci mon Cheri."_

 _"Nice house."_

 _"Nicest foreclosure in town."_

 _"Come here."_

 _"It's good to see you, Katherine."_

 _"I hear you have been busy."_

 _"Yes, I have. I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life."_

 _"Here"_

 _"Mmn its tasty. So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house?"_

 _"John told me Rick was dating Auntie Vanilla. I got jealous."_

 _"You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house."_

 _"He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on."_

 _"So tell me what you know."_

 _"You were right I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches."_

 _"Klaus and his witches."_

 _"He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone and the doppelganger."_

 _"I can get the moonstone._ But which doppelganger?"

"It doesn't matter, but _you know Katherine, you'd be betraying your precious Salvatore boys again."_

"I don't care; _they're floundering"_

I had just finished giving the acceptance speech, when all of the sudden I hear a clatter, and Katherine comes and places her hand over my mouth, successfully knocking me unconscious.

When I wake, I am in a van. The end destination is unknown, but I am in a van. I can see and hear Isobel on her phone with whom I presume is Katherine. Out of sheer stubbornness however, I refrain from exiting the vehicle until Isobel speaks. After her statement, I exit the vehicle and listen to whatever absurd claims come out of her mouth next. However, what she says, I can't help but want to believe. She claims that there is another doppelganger. According to her, her name is Isabella Swan, she lives in a small town called Forks, and goes by Bella. But what she does not know is the history of the Swan line . According to Bonnie, the Swan line is the most powerful line of witches in existence. They are not servants of nature like others, but follow their own moral codes. Their power is unmatched by that of any other, and they have the ability to absorb power from any being they come in contact with if they so choose.

Some selfish self-preservative part inside of me wants to alert Damon because I know that he would gladly offer her up to Klaus instead, but the caring part of me that values human life feels that she has no business being brought into this, and she should be protected. Sadly, I know that I will not be able to withhold this facet of information from my friends, and can only hope for the best for this girl.

So, I tuck the information away for later, and listen keenly to Isobel's claims. And when she reaches behind her neck and removes her sun-necklace, I can't help but cry out. I have not only lost the parents that raised me, but now the woman that birthed me. I know I should be glad, but I can't help but morn her. I was not mourning the vampire that wanted to hand me over to Klaus, no I was mourning the human, the woman that chose to not raise me out of hope that my biological father's siblings could provide for me better than she could. I could not help but mourn the mother that I never knew.

Before I know it however, I see Stefan's car. He visibly takes notice of Isobel's charred remains yet makes no remarks, instead pulling me into a much needed hug.

"Stefan." Is the first thing that comes out of my mouth. "Sssh ssh its okay, I got you. It's okay." "Stefan, why would she do that?" "I don't know, she said she had been in contact with Klaus, maybe he compelled her." "Stefan, why do I feel like this?" "It's okay Elena. Because no matter how you feel, she was your biological mother, your blood. It is okay to grieve her." He said pulling away enough to look me in the eye. "Okay, Stefan." I said as he pulled me into the car. "Let's get you home." "Yeah. I want to see Jeremy."

About five minutes into the ride, I compose myself enough to tell Stefan of the other newfound doppelganger. "Stefan, I don't know if it's true or not, but she told me that there is another human doppelganger." When he gives me an incredulous yet hopeful look, I continue "Her name is Isabella Swan, she lives in Forks, and is eighteen years old." "Swan, Elena where have I heard that name before?" "Bonnie told us about her line. Stefan they're witches. Not nature witches, a different type. She said that they are the most powerful in existence, and can absorb magic from anyone and anything." "We need to talk to Bonnie about it then." "Soon." Was the last thing that was said until we arrived at my house.

The second we stepped over the threshold, I took out my phone, and called Bonnie, and told her and Jeremy to get to the house as soon as possible. While Stefan and I were waiting, I showered and when I went down stairs I saw everyone even Caroline, who had apparently finished dealing with Matt. I got hugs from everyone and surprisingly Damon too. "So," said Caroline "who goes first, because I'm sure that we've all had eventful days." "Well I for one want to hear how crappy all of your days have been first. So, I say we should start with the lovely Elena." "Okay, but before I start, where's Ric?" "No clue said he was busy." "Okay." I said as Damon made an odd flailing motion with his arms.

"Isobel said that there is another doppelganger, she just turned eighteen, she lives in Forks, Washington-" "Well then let's go get her, and hand her over to Klaus instead!" "No" chorused everyone else, before demanding that Elena finish her story. "Anyways, Isobel said that her name is Isabella Swan." "Elena, are you sure she said Swan?" "Yes, positive." "The Swans are the most powerful and the oldest line of witches, they are not bound by the laws of nature, and can do whatever they please with no drawbacks, and there are stories of Isabella, my grams would tell them to me." "Well" said Damon in a tone that earned him glares from almost everyone in the room. "The stories say that she is one of the two most powerful beings in existence, that there is only one who matches her power." "Don't keep us in suspense Bon-Bon!" "Damon!" snapped Stefan clearly exasperated with his brother's antics. "The stories say that her power is matched only by Klaus if he breaks the curse, as her magic will stay with her even in death." "Well, damn!" said Damon. And proceeded to tell the tale of his day.

AN: So I'm not sure if I need to do a disclaimer so I am going to do it just to be safe. Also I just want to say that anything from italics is taken strait from TVD.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they all belong to their respective owners.


	4. The Funeral(Bella)

**I** t was the day after the phone call. We were in the car heading to Nana's house. After his breakdown yesterday, dad had been fine, a little more anti-social than usual, but fine. The funeral was tomorrow. Due to the fact that Nana had wanted her magic renewed, the funeral had to be within a week of her death. To have one's magic renewed means to have it taken from a witch's body and dispersed among the individual's living relatives. Nana always told me that despite the reason I was created, I was me, and I was special despite the fact that every one of my physical aspects not including my birthmark makes me not special. She said that the reason I was created is barbaric, but it was because my ancestors were desperate at the time. She said that they knew what would happen, and that they needed hope, that they needed something that might help change the future.

* * *

It was today, as much as I wish it wasn't it was today. Today was Nana's funeral, and if that wasn't enough tonight was her renewal ceremony. As her closest living female relative, it is my duty to perform the Renewal. Tonight at midnight, when all magic is the strongest, when a vampires' strength is at its peak, when a human has control of their wolf's urges is when I must perform the Renewal. By doing so, I will be calling upon the magic that lingers in my grandmother's body, and dispersing it upon her magical relatives. However due to the fact that I am the only of her magical relatives, all of her magic will fall upon me until one of the males in our family has a daughter that will undoubtedly posses magic.

I am brought out of my musings by a knock on my bedroom door, I have always had a room at my Nana's house. Hurrying to fix my makeup, I unlock the door with a simple thought. My dad walks in, a small smile on his face, and informs me that I need to hurry because people are coming. "Bells, you're going to be okay, I promise." "I don't want you to promise me that." "Okay." He sighs, leaving my room. "You are fine. You are fine." I repeat to myself, but the raging monsoon outside states otherwise. Nana always taught me to have my emotions under control, because I cannot allow my adversaries to simply know my emotions by looking into the sky. I brought up her lessons, and simply cutting everything off. I decide to pull a Rose Hathaway and pull on my "guardian mask". The rain suddenly stops, I call the sun forth, and walk out of my room.

For the next few hours I go through the pleasantries. "Thank you" "I'm doing good" Came out of my mouth more times than I can possibly count, and my cheeks hurt from the fake smile I put on. Finally, I stop hearing "I'm sorry for your loss" and realize that I'm the only one in the funeral home. Quickly I go to my bag, pull out my family grimoire collect the candles, and recite the ancient Latin incantation.

 _"Majoribus Ida cygni messis dicam tibi in adiutorium meum usum magicum posterum_

 _Uestra conciliati auxilioque vocare te mihi ministraret maiorum messem Idae amet_

 _Patribus Isabella Swan Ultimus eu invocant te_

 _Me in illa mundi innovatione magicis cygni solent messis_

 _Et ego in te maiores cal"_

All of the sudden, the lights go out, the flames on the candles flare up, and I hear the joyous voice of my grandmother. "Thank you, you will be strong enough. I know you will, for I have seen it, and it will be done!" Were Ida Swan's last words to me.

I can feel my Nana's magic running through my veins, it is warm, it is familiar, it is home.

* * *

For some outrageous reason, we are having one of those three day funerals, and today, being the second day it is the service part, or at least that's what I think it is. Charlie had wanted to speak, but I said that I would do it instead. So I spoke. I spoke of the times when I would fall, and she would pick me up. I spoke of the weekends I would spend at her house, and we would bake cookies, and cakes. I spoke of her kindness, of her bravery, and of her fierceness.

* * *

It was the day that my beloved Nana would be buried. I haven't shed a tear in two days. I refuse to show weakness in front of anyone. I will not cry out of respect for my grandmother. Legally, she was killed in an "animal attack" but I know that she was killed by a vampire and I will kill whomever it was. I will make them wish for death. Dressed in a black dress with black flats, I walked out into the cemetery, ignoring the souls that still lingered, bound to this planes seeking my aid in releasing them.  
It was then that I felt it. Walking up to my Nana's coffin to place a simple red rose, I felt the death in the air. I could tell that everyone of magical heritage felt it too. Everyone but Charlie, whom I know was too consumed in his grief to care. I had been wearing charms to keep up the appearance that everyone was familiar with, but sadly it only worked on humans. So when I felt the feeling of death become far more pungent than it was before, I turned around for I knew exactly what creature could give off such a feeling of death and decay. 

When I turn around, all I can do is stare, because I know the individual I see. It is a vampire. And I know what he wants.


	5. The Meeting

We had decided that since Isabella's grandmother had just died, it wouldn't be entirely suspicious to send someone over to attempt to recruit her help in dealing with Klaus. Bonnie was definitely the best choice, seeing as she is a witch that is channeling over a hundred deceased witches. But that was the easy choice. I thought that going myself would be a good idea, due to the fact that we are being hunted by the same immortal hybrid, and are cousins, but the others all feel that it is a suicide mission. Jeremy also desires to accompany Bonnie, but eventually, we came to the decision that Damon would accompany Bonnie on this task. We also agreed that it would be a good way for Damon to redeem himself after losing the moonstone.

After conversing on the exact details of the trip, the group disperses. Early the next morning, Damon retrieves Bonnie from her home, and wordlessly they venture to the airport where Damon has procured two first class tickets on the next available flight to Seattle, Washington. Due to the ungodly hour at which their flight departed, the duo reaches Seattle at around noon.

Soon enough, Bonnie finds the location of Ida's burial site. When they reach just out of sight of the grieving party however, Bonnie suddenly pauses. "What is it Bon-Bon?" "I can feel their power from here." "What?" Overdramatically sighs Damon. "Isabella is not the only witch there, there is another, and if she is, her power is insurmountable. I can feel the power from those witches alone from here." "Well than that's good, more witches to help us kill Klaus." "Damon!" "What?" "Just because there might be more witches doesn't mean that's good for us." "And how so?" Inquires Damon. "If they try to kill us, I might not be able to stop them." "Well then, I better start using my charm, and save our lives." In response, Bonnie merely rolls her eyes at Damon's pure, complete and utter ignorance.

Right next to the man with the cold ice blue eyes is a woman with caramel skin, and greenish hazelish eyes. I can practically see the power oozing out of her pores. Despite this, I can instantly tell that she is channeling something, perhaps a hot spot? Instead of allowing them to confront me in front of witnesses, I walk into a secluded area under the shade of a tree. Predictably, the duo trails behind me. I turn and face them, showing nothing of my true feelings, only showing cool indifference. The witch makes the first move. "Hello, I am Bonnie, and this is Damon." "Bennet?" "Yes." "Look I think that you know why we're here, we need your help." Said Damon as Bonnie sharply elbowed him in the side. "What?" asked Damon exasperated. Bonnie shot him a look. I just laughed, really their antics are hilarious. Damon shot me a look this time. I just shrugged. "What? You guys are funny when you argue." "Not when she gives me one of those witchy migraines." I just shook my head. "Now, what do you need and why do you have the audacity to ask for it during my grandmother's funeral?" I asked in a cheery tone, with a sickly sweet smile on my face. "We need your help in defeating the hybrid." Bonnie stated. "And what makes you think that I will aid you in your fool's quest?" "We think that you will 'aid us in our fool's quest' because you are the only other human doppelganger, and the blood of the doppelganger is needed to break a curse placed on him." Explained Damon. "I am no buffoon, Damon I know of the curse placed on Niklaus, and I know what is nessicary to break it." "So then you know what will happen if he finds you? Right?" Inquired Bonnie. "Yes, but I also know that the only reason you seek my aid is to save you friend's life." "How?" "I have my ways, and if I were to tell you, it would reveal one of my many secrets." "Isabella, we are desperate for your help, we need it. Otherwise, we are all dead by the hybrid's hand." "And you wish for me to bring death upon what is left of my family to aid yours?" "Please, just consider it."

But, as they left, I felt a nagging at my heart. A part of me wishes to help my cousin, but I could not bring myself to follow the mysterious duo. So, when Bonnie made a last ditch attempt and ran back to give me her phone number as a "Just in case", I left. I told my dad I was leaving, and left.

When I got home, I showered and threw on a pair of sleeping sweats and a tank top. After a while I give up on researching the hybrid, and just started watching _Step Up: Revolution._ I mean, I absolutely love all of the movies, but this one is my absolute favorite.

When my dad got home, we just hugged. I don't know how long for, but we just stood there, hugging. When we parted, he took me into Nana's magic room and told me about what she had left for me. He said that the only reason he can get in is because he is of Swan descent, but that even if he tries, he could not unveil all of the room's mysteries. He shows me her spell books, her potions, and things that I wasn't even aware existed.

When he left me in the room, I explored. I made it my mission to learn every nook and cranny in the ginormous room. Reading in one of the many spell books, I found a summoning spell. And I couldn't find it in me to not perform the spell. So, I lit the candles, cut my hand, and recited the incantation.

Once I finished reciting the incantation, all of the electrical lights turned off, and my beloved Nana appeared. "Bella" she exclaimed. "Nana" I practically sobbed as I ran into her arms. I buried my head in her neck, content on not saying a word. "Now, now darling you need my help, whether or not you wish to admit it." She stated, gently prying my head from her neck. "I know" "Listen darling, you must go to Mystic Falls. Reach out to the hybrid. Befriend him." "Why, I won't betray him." "I know darling, but intentionally or not, you will end up in Mystic Falls." "What are you speaking of Nana?" "I speak of the war that is on the horizon, child." She told me softly. "Intentionally or not, you are the key to ending it." Were the last words she spoke before she evaporated into thin air, yet again becoming a mere observer.

Tomorrow. I decide. I will sort through her mysterious claims tomorrow. Despite my exhaustion, when I go to my bed, my eyes just don't close. A walk. I need a walk I decide. When I get outside in just my makeshift pjs and a hoodie, I decide to walk around the block, hoping to clear my head enough to be able to sleep. However, the second I step on the corner of the block a cloth is pressed over my mouth and nose, and a bracelet placed on my wrist. My last coherent thought was _what did they do with my magic?_


	6. The Kidnapping

**W** e had decided, much to my dismay that if Isabella did not agree to come willingly to our aid, then Bonnie and Damon would kidnap her. It would only be mildly challenging due to the fact that Bonnie was able to charm a bracelet so that it would disable her magic, and Bonnie would be the only one able to remove or disarm it. I regretted the plan the second it was made, but I had no choice. I could not stop them even if I tried. That selfish, self-preservative part of me wanted her here. Wanted to allow them to switch her for me. To live.

* * *

It was all too easy. Too easy for the duo to capture what is supposed to be the most powerful witch in existence. Or at least that is what Damon thought on the way to Mystic Falls. Before all of their plans hit the fan.

* * *

They had decided that the best bet was to place her in one of the cells until she wakes up, they can converse, and possibly form an alliance. Not all of the group agreed on this plan, but the damage had been done. They could only hope that the young witch would change her mind and aid them in their quest.

* * *

I woke up on the floor of what appears to be a sort of cell. I was completely and utterly furious at the actions of the incompetent duo that apparently did not know the meaning of no. I mean really did Meghan Trainor teach them nothing?

I was already furious when my eyes found the iron bracelet on my wrist, but noticing it sent me into a rage. How dare these people even attempt to take my magic? I held my magic close to my heart. It is a part of me. Every witch's magic is a part of them, so how dare a fellow witch take away my magic? I could see the bracelet glowing, could feel the storm trying to break free of its reigns. I tried to break it. But the action only served to make the burning in my wrist strengthen.

I knew that if I tried hard enough, I could siphon the magic from the bracelet, thus rendering it harmless. So I did. And when the burning stopped, I almost danced out of joy and relief. That joy quickly receded when I heard the footsteps coming towards me. The second the cell door opened, I was on my feet.

It was Damon and a human. A hunter. I can tell. From the way he walks with a grace only carried by professional killers, to the way he is loose yet tense. Always ready to fight. Damon had a tray of food, which he silently placed on the floor by the cot I had been previously occupying. He then held his hands up in a feeble attempt to dissuade me from tearing his heart from his chest. "Look, I get that we kidnapped you and your angry, but just hear us out okay?" I didn't respond. He sighed at my stubbornness. "How long?" Were the first words that came out of my mouth after about fifteen minutes of tense silence. It would not be a good idea to reveal that I still had my magic. At least not yet. "About two days." He replied honestly.

I was fuming. And I made sure that they could see it on my face.

By the responding cringe that came from Damon, and the way the hunter tensed up, I knew I succeeded. "Who's your friend Damon?" I asked with a fake smile on my lips and forced cheer in my eyes. The hunter was not fooled, and nor was Damon. "Oh this, this is Ric." He stated while throwing an arm over the hunter. A move that meant only a fool would harm him and not expect retribution. It did not go unnoticed. "Hey" tersely greeted the hunter. I noticed that he had traces of a very non-American accent. I just nodded at him, saving my newfound information for later. "Look, we actually do need your help, and if we were doing things my way, you would be on your way to Klaus right this second." "I know." I responded to Damon's threat emotionlessly. My goal was to infuriate the duo by responding with vague, short answers. My plan was working.

* * *

Both Damon and Ric were positively infuriated by Isabella's lack of responses, and short vague answers. And by simply looking into the young hybrid's eyes, they could tell it was her goal. They were right where she wants them. Damon was supposed to talk to her, and Ric intimidate her. But when Damon decided to vamp her into a wall, hand around her throat the tides turned greatly.

Ric tensed, and Isabella just stared blankly at Damon not even trying to stop him. The air in the cell was tense. Less than a second after Damon rammed Isabella up against the wall, he was on the ground writhing in agony. "Bonnie get down here!" Shouted Ric. Stepping protectively in front of Damon. And unknowingly brushing his skin upon that of Isabella's.

* * *

Their stupidity unnerved me. I mean really? Are they stupid, or just fairly simple minded? It was the stupidest plan ever, and when Damon touched me and I involuntarily entered his mind, I lost it. I could see all of the horrible things he had done. To Caroline. To Stefan. To everyone and anyone he wanted to harm. I saw his life, felt his emotions. I also felt his pain when his father struck him. While Giuseppe never actually hit his son, his words hurt far more than any strike ever could. I didn't know whether I hated him for his actions, or pitied him due to the cause of his actions. Regardless, I only felt a slight amount of sympathy when I gave him an aneurysm at the same time that I began to make his blood boil within him. I made him feel the pain of a thousand werewolf bites, feel the transformation of a cold one a thousand times. I made him feel complete and utter agony. And some sick, twisted part of me enjoyed it.

When the witch entered the room and began to chant however, I grew angry. She was trying to counter my spell. And though I would never admit it out loud, she was strong. But she was also inexperienced. However, I decided to humor the group and cease my brief torture on the man that was now in fetal position on the cold harsh ground.

* * *

When Bonnie entered Isabella's cell, she was surprised, but only to an extent. That bracelet she had charmed was very powerful, and even had a spell so that Isabella wouldn't be able to siphon its magic. But she should've known, Isabella is a Swan. Suddenly the whole group, including Elena was in the small cell. And they were all relieved when Damon's anguished screams ceased. "What did you do to him?" Cried out Elena while running to accompany Ric at Damon's side.

The eyes of the only two human doppelgangers on Earth met, and their eyes stood like that. Locked. So different, yet exactly the same. Elena was the first to snap out of the trance that the two had placed under, and began helping Damon to stand. "What was that?" Inquired Damon. "A combination of things; an aneurism, blood boiling, spell, a cold one transformation spell, and a spell to make you feel the pain of a werewolf bite. Times one thousand."

* * *

"Do me a favor and don't show Bonnie how to do that." I just smiled, not saying a word. Ric turned to me.

"How did you do all of that without reciting a spell?" "I did, just mentally." "That takes a lot of power, and even more practice." Stated Bonnie.

"I know" I responded vaguely. "Now are we going to talk, or am I going to give you all aneurysms and then go home?"

"You don't even know where we are." Stated Caroline.

"Oh, I know where we are, don't worry."

"How?" Inquired Bonnie.

"You know very well how Bennet."

"I want to hear you say it." She replied stubbornly.

"No" I replied simply.

"Say what?" Inquired Jeremy, who had apparently arrived at some point.

"How she knows where we are."

"Oh"

"Now, are we going to stand here all day, or are you actually going to inquire about something useful?" I asked.

"We need your help in defeating Klaus."

"What about the Bennet, I thought that she was your secret weapon." I remarked to Elena's inquiry. Damon, while still recovering from the indescribable pain that had been inflicted on him only moments before is completely furious.

"I am, but we need all of the help we can get." Stated Bonnie.

* * *

I can't believe it she managed to break through the spell that Bonnie put on her bracelet, and Bonnie barely even looks surprised. It's as if she expected it. But I just really want to know what she did to Damon. I heard her explain it, but according to Bonnie, no one should be able to do all of that magic at once. Without reciting words no less! But what I really want to know, is how she looks exactly like me. I mean I get that we are both doppelgangers, but even Katherine and I have our differences. I guess it has something to do with our age, and maybe the fact that we were both born in similar environments due to the proximity of our births.

I am also curious as to how she knows so much concerning our plans. Honestly, she shouldn't even know our location. I was brought out of my musings by a voice far more similar to mine than Katherine's can ever be. "And what will I gain from helping you? For all you know I can leave right now, and tell Klaus of your whereabouts." She stated while looking at… Rick? Why would she say that and look at Ric?

* * *

Klaus suddenly realizes that the newfound doppelganger knows of his true identity. He should've known that a Swan would be able to find out his secrets. One had done it before, and her head was promptly removed from her body, but still, how could he have been so stupid as to touch her? He wants to want to kill her, but he can't. It's as if the mere thought of her being harmed hurts him. _Oh, crap._ Was the first thought that came to mind when he looked into her eyes, and their gazes held. When he felt the- the-

* * *

AN: I know I'm evil, but that's where it has to end. I will most likely update tomorrow seeing as I'm currently home sick from school. However, when I am not home from school, you can expect an update at least once a week. Now, I'm not someone whom will demand reviews in exchange for chapters, but I do like them. Especially because this is my first published fan-fiction, and I need them so that I am aware if anyone wants a certain event to take place.


	7. The Bond

The Bond

Curiosity. Anger. Dread. Fear. They all hit me. In that exact order. But it wasn't mine. I don't know how but it wasn't. I know enough to recognize that it is not due to my gift. Yes, I'm an empath. I managed to glean a similar sort of gift to Jasper after becoming so close with him. Yeah. Real shocker I spent time with him when not accompanied by Edward. But I acquired enough knowledge on this subject to know for sure that it did not originate from this particular gift. It had been too long since having physical contact with Jasper. And, no. He's like an older brother to me. No. These feelings originated from a bond. It was fragile, yet so so strong. I could feel the it. It was strong, yet nowhere near as strong as it would be when Niklaus was in his own body. I could see the wonder in his eyes. Feel something akin to love blossoming in him. Feel it blossoming in me.

* * *

Well, it seems he killed the witch for no reason then. When she had spoken of his mate that would be born a doppelganger, he had promptly ripped out her heart. He might want a mate, might hope that someone would be able to love him, stand by him. But his dreams were futile. For he is a monster, incapable of love. Undeserving of a mate. But he wanted one. And now that she is here, in the custody of the incompetent "save Elena" team, he is furious. He could tell that she wanted to give in to her instincts and comfort him, and he wanted her to. But not here, not in front of them. She wouldn't. She had a sense of self preservation. He was sure. He was removed from his reverie when the topic of his musings spoke.

"So. Why would I choose to not reveal you to Klaus. He obviously wants you more than me. And even if he didn't, it was idiotic to bring me here." She stated as Damon's eyebrows rose, and Elena looked annoyed and dejected.

"No, it wasn't. Because Klaus could easily mistake you for Elena, and be none the wiser. With the aid of a few spells of course."

"Let me guess, he will if I don't aid you?"

"Essentially, that is our Plan B."

"Of course it is Damon. Fine, I'll consider helping." At Damon's look, and the opening of his mouth, Bonnie interrupted.

"It's the best well get."

"I have clothes you can borrow, and you can shower here." Isabella smiled and thanked Elena while following her up the stairs.

* * *

I was mad. Mad that I had been kidnaped and mad that Damon thought he could boss me around. But when Elena offered me a shower and some clothes, I couldn't help but smile. When she closed the door on the guest room, leaving me with a pair of dark faded jeans, a light blue long sleeved V-neck that hugged my curves, a pair of black leather three-inch-high boots, along with some underclothes laying on the bed in front of me. The second she left the room, I went into the bathroom where she had placed shampoo conditioner, and body wash. The second I closed the bathroom door, I began stripping. I promptly got into the shower, and began very thoroughly washing myself. In the end, I had washed my hair four times, and my body six. I didn't know what was down there!

After getting dressed, and putting my hair into two braids with some rubber bands Elena had left me along with some hair product which turned out to be coconut oil that I used to soften my hair, I walked down the stairs and into what I believed to be a living room of sorts.

* * *

I honestly have no clue what to think of my cousin. When we were alone, she was nice to me. I am unsure what exactly happened, but I think that we had bonded, but barely. It was fragile, could be easily broken. It was weird though. To see her go from the cold self-preservative witch that cared for no one bur herself. She was still cold, but it was as if she was trying to be nice. So I was surprised when she walked down, the look in her eyes cold and distant.

* * *

Walking into the room where they had all gathered, Isabella quickly assessed the group. Smiling sweetly at Damon, she took the seat offered, and ate the food that Alari-Klaus gave her. Giving a quick yet sincere thank you. She began to eat the food, barely refraining from scarfing it down. Leaning back on the chair, she cast an inquisitive look towards Bonnie.

"So. As I stated before, we need your help. But we are also curious as to how you are both doppelgangers, are cousins, and are both human." Stated Bonnie.

"Well, I did research on it, and I found that due to the fact that our moms are identical twins, there was some sort of screw up." Nonchalantly claimed Isabella.

"What do you mean? Screw up?" Inquired Elena.

"One of our moms was never meant to exist. I am unsure which, but one was supposed to have miscarried. Our mothers had already been chosen to give birth to the next doppelganger, and when both twins were born, their bodies had already been designated to carry the doppelganger. I am unsure why they both gave birth to doppelgangers, but I think it has to do with their identical bodies." Flatly explained Isabella.

"So… Your saying that the only reason one of us exist is because our mother didn't die while still in utero?" Cried out an outraged Elena.

"Basically." Claimed Isabella.

All of a sudden the hybrid's body tensed, joints locking, and eyes dilating.

* * *

My body tensed, my joints locked, and my eyes dilated. I was having a vision.

 _It was a woman, heavily pregnant, and holding a child that looked to be about two. The two were avidly fawning over her belly, but when an older male. The father perhaps? Walked in, the child scurried off, and the woman stood to greet her husband. Exchanging a chaste kiss, the two went off into another room. Maybe to discuss baby names? But when I tried to follow the duo, I was stopped and the vision faded._

My visions had started.

* * *

Klaus was beyond curious, he had known that the visions would start soon, but did not expect them to come this quickly.

He knew that the second he reentered his own body he would be bombarded with them. Perhaps sooner, if hers had started this early.

The others in the room watched her actions avidly, shamelessly curious as to what on Earth had just occurred. When the young hybrid resurfaced, Bonnie acted.

"What was that? What did you see?"

"A vision. But I will not tell you anything of what I saw." Damon growled at her answer, but Bonnie just nodded.

"How can you be so calm? She could have just saw how Klaus plans to massacre us all!"

"I am not calm Damon, but I feel that if she saw anything of importance, she would have told us." Isabella merely cleared her throat and asked if they could relinquish her cell phone.

"Okay, I'm no Einstein, but I'm not stupid either." Stated Damon.

"Exactly, why would we give your phone back to you?"

"Because my father is a police chief, and I am almost certain that the required waiting period has passed, and the authorities are searching for me. And I am almost certain that you would rather not have not only a thousand year pissed off hybrid, but the human authorities looking for you."

"She's right, it would be far too large of a nuisance to have both looking for us." Bonnie then handed Isabella her phone, and she promptly called her father. However, her mere stubbornness prompted her to converse with her father in Greek, a language that only Klaus understood. She told her father the complete and utter truth, withholding no information at all. Shocked was an understatement for what all but Klaus felt. He felt nothing but pride. Pride and wonder for his little mate, whose beauty surpassed that of all others. Not even Tatia's beauty could hold a candle to hers. Yet, that ever present fear still haunted him. Would she accept him, with his many flaws? Would she love him as he knew that without a doubt he would? Sure it would take time, for he did not love her. Yet. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms, and hold her for the rest of his never ending eternity. He was brought out of his musings by Damon's menacing growl that seemed to only amuse his petite mate.

"What the hell just happened?" Demanded Damon.

"I spoke to my father. You never said we had to converse in English, and it's not my fault that you don't speak Greek." Elena simply rolled her eyes, knowing full well that if she could, she would have done the same. Mirth showing in their eyes, the two mates did their best to contain their laughter, but Isabella failed miserably. Which earned her a glare that could melt glaciers from Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon. "Anyways, what did you father say?" Inquired Elena, while making feeble attempts at calming the other three.

"He said to come home as soon as everything has been dealt with." Isabella vaguely replied, still not trusting the other three.

"How much did you inform him of?"

"I informed him of all I felt necessary to inform him of." Isabella replied to Stefan's very rude inquiry. Isabella could see the anger in Klaus' eyes, as he was barely able to conceal it, and could only hope that he would not slaughter the entire East coast when she revealed all that happened to her. She could only hope that his visions did not begin until after she revealed her past to him. But she could already tell from the look in his eyes at Stefan and Damon's behavior that her hope that the Cold One race would not go extinct was futile. However, she couldn't help but feel joy at the prospect of the death of the Cullen clan. Maybe he would let her help. She could only thank whatever deity existed that the shirt she was wearing had long sleeves.

* * *

We had been here for hours, discussing useless crap. It had gotten tiring, and so I decided to tune out the group. Klaus had left much to my dismay, but I was glad that he did, because the sooner he gets out of that horrid body, the better. I mean the hunter/history teacher isn't ugly per say, but I am positively sure that my mate's real body is far more appealing than the one he is currently residing in. I could not wait to actually meet him, and trying to ignore the anxiousness simmering in my veins, continued to observe the group, my ears perking up when I heard something useful come out of their mouths at last. It had been a while since I had listened to music, and I was starting to get antsy. I needed to hear music. And the Bennet knew it, for she kept looking at me and smirking. But I'm sure that I'll survive somehow, as I have gone longer without it before. Sure, it didn't end well, but I did it.

* * *

He did not know whether he was enraged, joyous, or afraid. He felt all of these emotions, but fear was by far the most prominent. He was afraid for her. He was afraid because now he had a weakness. Isabella Swan was his weakness. He was afraid that she wouldn't accept him, that she would hate him for everything he's done. He was joyous that he had found his equal, his mate. He was enraged that she was in the custody of those idiots. Enraged that someone had hurt her, he could sense the remnants of the pain on her, and he did not know how to fix it. He was afraid. He had always been paranoid. As a child he feared that he would disappoint his elders, and get beat for it. That one day, Mikael would hit him a little too hard. That his siblings would leave him. That his father would kill him. That he would be betrayed. But the fear that he felt now was unmatched by any fear that he had felt in his eternal lifetime. After what felt like an eternity, he fell asleep. He dreamt for the first time in a century, seeing a man and a woman holding his mate. Only she was a day old at the most.

His visions had begun.

* * *

A.N.: I have decided that I will be going more off course from the original plotline than planned, and I am so sorry that I did not update these past two weekends. These past few weeks have just been hectic for me. I will do my best to update next weekend.

P.S.: I absolutely love the reviews. While I will only reply to the questions, I still love and cherish all of them they mean so much to me.


	8. Power

A.N.: I may be making modern day references. Just a warning! I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner, if it helps I finished writing this on Sunday.

* * *

Power

* * *

Elena must have done her research on my kind of witch, because as she showed me to the same room I showered in, she slipped me my cellphone and told me that she had set some more clothes in the drawers. After I was certain that nobody was on the other side of the door, put my head phones in my phone-no idea how they got there, and started listening to music. The music calmed me, placed me in a trance that encompassed my whole being, consuming me whole. But I fought the allure of the music, not allowing myself to get completely lost in it. I knew not of my mate's plans, but I know for a fact that if I were to waken Elijah, and somehow convince him to help, all would be well. Perhaps bring up the fact that his family is not in the sea. I am not aware of their actual location, but I know that Niklaus would never send his family into the depths of the sea.

* * *

Once I was certain that all of the house's occupants were well asleep, I left my assigned room, and went ventured down the many stairs, to where I could feel the ancient power. Still in the outfit that Elena had given me, I entered a cell, and spotted the desiccated form of my brother. I had been smart enough to take a few of the Salvatore's blood bags, and promptly pulled out his dagger. It was harder than I expected, and took a few tries to completely pull it out.

He awoke with a very over dramatic gasp. Eyes flying to me, he jumped into a low, menacing crouch. He most likely thought I was Elena. Raising my hands in a placating gesture, I looked into his eyes, and kicked over one of the blood bags. He eyed it warily, as if making sure I hadn't poisoned him, before promptly draining it. When all of a sudden, he began to breathe heavily, zooming into walls in no particular order. "I haven't been invited in." He finally wheezed out. He truly thought I was Elena Gilbert. Afterall, he still wasn't in top form. He would be able to sense my power if he had. I just watched as he zoomed out of the cellar. I walked out of the house, caring the remaining blood bags, and stood facing him. By now, he had regained a good amount of strength, and the sun had just begun to come up. I seriously underestimated how long it would take for him to awaken. I'm pretty sure that I napped while I was waiting.

He spoke shortly after devouring the remainder of the blood bags. "You are not Elena Gilbert, so I assume you are Isabella Swan?"

"Yes I am." I replied, as he looked intently into my eyes, it was seriously unnerving.

A couple of minutes passed before he responded, voice scarily tense. "How did you get here, and why did you awaken me?"

"The 'save Elena team kidnapped me, hoping that I would aid them in their quest to put an end to Klaus." At my response, he looked slightly amused, and held out his hand. When I hesitantly accepted, he gave me an amused look. The second our hands touched, I saw everything. His life. His fears. The red door. I was unaware that I had let out a small gasp, but it was okay. He knew the precautions of making skin on skin contact with one of my kind. Once I resurfaced from my vision, I noticed that we had moved. From Klaus' memories, I knew that this was Mayor Lockwood's house.

We entered the home, and he instructed me to wait for him. When I saw him next, the sun was nearly fully risen, and he was in a suit that hadn't been burned. Carol Lockwood followed behind him, and offered me a coat that would fit me. I honestly didn't want to know who it belonged to. Taking Elijah's offered arm, he led me outside, and into a woodsy sort of area.

"Why did you awaken me?" He questioned after some time.

"I wanted your help." At the incredulous look on his face, I continued. "I know that the only reason you wish for Niklaus' death is due to the daggering and supposed throwing of your siblings into the depths of the ocean, but they are not in the ocean. Just in a warehouse somewhere."

He gave me the look that says 'you're completely insane'. I used to receive that look a lot, as a child mostly, and espically after I had gleaned a portion of Jasper's gift. I remember once, I had been sitting in a room with Dad and his friends from the Reservation, when I burst out laughing because of the combined humor from everyone in the room. It was very _very_ bad.

The look he was giving me now, was like those looks combined, only mixed with anger. Had I been anyone else, my heart would most likely be on the other side of the meadowy woods that were in. "How do you know this?" He inquired with a deathly calm voice. I knew that he knew of my kind's gifts, and so I merely looked into his eyes with an incredulous look on my face. He merely shrugged his shoulders and said. "I want your word." Looking into his eyes, I stated. "I give you my word that your siblings are not at the bottom of the ocean." We spent the rest of the day discussing how to aid Niklaus in the ritual. I honestly felt that I would be the better choice, but I had no desire to go all the way back to Forks, and I wanted my mate's curse to be broken as soon as possible.

"The Bennet is a problem."

"Yes, I realize this, however, I refuse to break my word, no matter how many times Elena has broken hers."

"I understand your worries, and it matters not, if I can get in close proximity with her, or find the source of whatever power she is channeling, then I might be able to cut off the source."

"I am aware of the source of her power, and I am also aware of their plans on how to use it against Niklaus." After a slight pause he continued. "Sister."

"Brother." Was my fond response. I could already tell that we would get along well. I could sense the bond forming, it was similar to the one Klaus and I had, yet completely and utterly different. Yet, I could tell it was just as fragile, if not more so. We had been walking towards what is apparently called 'the old witch house'.

* * *

When the duo reached the house, Isabella began to hear the whispers of the spirits. Calling out to her. Reprimanding her. Yet she knew that the spirits knew the truth. They knew that she would never bow down to them. They knew that she was far too strong for them to ever think of attempting to bow down to them. The second they entered the house, Elijah hissed in pain. They couldn't despell his sun ring, as it hadn't been a Bennet to spell it in the first place, but they used the small remainder of their power to give Elijah an aneurism. However, when Isabella reached out and grabbed his hand, the pain quickly subsided as if it hadn't been there at all. She had managed to absorb the power from the spell the witches had placed on him. They had stopped by the Salvatore boarding house on the way, and invisibility spell in place, Isabella snuck in and stole the grimoire that Bonnie had found the spell in.

With small alterations, Isabella managed to turn it into a spell that enabled her to absorb all of the power that had been, and will be in the house. So, this new spell allowed her to link herself to the house, she would have access to all magic that ever came in contact with the house. She turned it into a never ending power source.

When she finished, the duo quickly exited the now powerless old house, leaving behind over a hundred angry spirits.

A few minutes of walking back towards the Lockwood Mansion later, he handed her her phone, which he had taken the second they arrived at the Lockwood Mansion. "This thing doesn't stop buzzing." Smiling at her brother's actions, she took the phone. When she saw that she had about thirty missed calls from each pack member, she panicked. Quickly, she called Jacob. The second he answered, she began firing question after question at him. Finally, Jacob answered. "Its Victoria, she's back." "Charlie?" She questioned with a shaky voice. "He's okay now. But Bells, you gotta come back, he's not doing to good." "What do you mean now?" At his hesitation, she almost collapsed to her knees. "Jacob Black answer me! What do you mean now?" "Dr. Cullen patched him up." "The Cullens are back?" She questioned, with a shaky voice that she hated. The wind had started to pick up, storm clouds rolling in. "Not all of them, Edward and Alice apparently ran away to elope." She had known that Edward and Alice were mates, and couldn't fathom why she and Jasper would pose as mates. "Stop trying to distract me. What happened to Charlie?" "Victoria got to him, it was nothing serious, and we got there before she could do any real damage."


	9. Prolgue

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

This is however, a prologue to a story I might do once school is out. I have yet to decide a name, so suggestions are welcome!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It's so cold. I can feel it seeping into my bones, practically robbing me of my warmth. Edward left me. He doesn't love me. He said that I don't belong in his world. He doesn't want me. I could feel my magic seeping just beneath my skin, making feeble attempts to rid me of this all consuming cold. The last thing I saw was a man in the distance. A vampire.

* * *

When I wake I am in a room, a very dusty room by the looks of it. There is a girl not far from me. On the sofa directly across actually. I can barely sense the magic simmering beneath her skin. She had been staring at me, but upon my waking, promptly averted her eyes. The cold had gone away some, but not completely. My body had already begun to suffer from withdrawal. It would most likely kill me, but I may survive. Yet, chances are low. I know I shouldn't have gotten involved with the Cullens, but for some reason, it was if I had been compelled to do so. I most likely had.

I can see a man and woman, the man radiating fear. They are talking about something. The man is obviously terrified, over this mysterious something. A pounding on the door snaps me out of my trance, and I follow the woman's retreating form with my eyes.

By now, all sleepiness has left my system, and I am fully alert. The other girl had begun pacing, clearly troubled by something. Well so am I! I mean seriously, I was kidnapped to!

When the woman returns, there is a man by her side. He promptly speeds over to the other girl, and does something really icky. He lent in as if he was gonna kiss her, and sniffed her neck. He soon draws to his full height and says a single word "Human." I take the time that he is still to fully assess him. He is fairly attractive. Brown hair, eyes, very tall, and wearing a suit. Yummy.

"It's impossible." He stated. The girl was shaking, fear pulsing from her. Then he turned to address little ole' me. "Hello there." Said the man that I now know as Elijah. The next thing I knew, he was in front of me, studying me as if one would pray. He then addressed my two captors

"Why did you bring her?"

"Well, we heard the stories, and hoped that you would want her too." The woman said, making futile attempts at appearing calm. He drops into a crouch in front of the chair that I am curled up on. Uugh. This chair is ickier than what he just did. But so is the rest of the house. Its crusty, dusty, and musty!

Looking into his eyes I could clearly see that he too has a large disgust for the condition of this house. He gradually stood from his crouch once he saw that I wasn't about to speak. He soon turned toward my captors, but only addressed the woman. He stated that she was pardoned for her crimes. He soon however, turned toward the man, eyes cold and unforgiving.

The man, who had foolishly assumed that he to had been pardoned for his crimes, began to express his joy. But at the wicked gleam in Elijah's eyes, I knew that only the woman would remain alive-ish by the end of this ordeal.

After some more blabbering, Elijah went up to the man, and slapped his head off. Under different circumstances, I would have died of laughter. But unknown to me, Elijah was gauging my reaction. When was done, he went to take my hand, and I was smart enough to not attempt to resist.

The other girl however, was apparently massively stupid. She brought up the moonstone, which peaked Elijah's interest greatly.

As he left my shaking form to walk up to the doppelganger, he attempted to ask her where the moonstone was, but she made a feeble albeit brave attempt to negotiate for her safety. Instead he attempted compelling her, when it didn't work, he tore off her necklace, and compelled her to inform him of the moonstone's whereabouts. Once he knew, he grabbed our wrists with one hand and proceed out of the abandoned mansion to his nice and shiny car.


	10. Charlie

"Look Bells, I gotta go. I promise I'll tell you 'bout any updates."

"Okay Jake. I'm gonna get to Forks soon as possible." The second the words were out of my mouth, I heard the familiar sound of being hung up on. Turning to Elijah, he seemed to already know what I would say, and before I could utter a word he spoke. "You have already disabled the largest threat, I will inform Klaus of your leaving. Go to your father." He had a small smile on his face as he said the last words. Acting on impulse, I threw my arms around his neck. After a few seconds, he returned it, squeezing my small frame to his large one. When I released him, he looked at me, a small smile on his face. He reached into a pocket that I didn't think existed, and held out an enormous amount of cash.

I immediately started to reject it, but at the look in his eyes, I shut up. Taking the cash, I hugged him once more, and began to navigate my way to town. After getting lost a few times-which I would never admit-I reached town. From there I was able to make my way to an airport, and with my brother's cash, I brought a plane ticket to Port Angelus, where Jake would pick me up.

Throughout the flight, my mind was reeling, I was trying to take in all that I had learned and done in the past few days, but it was of no use. My mind couldn't comprehend a single ounce of information. Not long into the flight, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, as everyone was getting off the plane. Stepping out of the airport, I searched for Jake's car. He had known when my flight would leave. I needed to get into the car, because my phone was dead. My phone being dead as Charlie put it 'is not healthy for society', whatever, I'm not that bad. Just don't ask Charlie, Jake, or the rest of the pack.

When I spotted Jake, I was terrified, yet ecstatic. I had missed Jake and the pack. After a while, we had all come to an understanding, there were no more secrets between us. The pack members had become like a second family to me, even Paul and Leah. Leah, over these past few months had become a sort of older sister to me. Paul, had become like my older brother, as had the rest of the pack, excluding Seth. He was my younger brother. The first thing I did when I got into the car was bombard Jake with questions, while plugging in my phone. About ten minutes of me bombarding Jake later, my phone began ringing.

When I checked, I saw Elijah's name flash on the screen. He must have programmed it into my phone when I wasn't paying attention. Sparing a look at Jake, I answered my phone which was currently at ten percent.

"Hello?"

"Isabella. Thank God, I was worried."

"About what Elijah?"

"Have you not heard?"

"Heard what Elijah?" I'm getting agitated and worried now.

"Elena is missing." The second the words came out of his mouth, a flow of curses that would have Kanye cringing came out of my mouth. I could practically see the frown that would be on his face now. The car was bumpy all of the sudden, due to Jake's chocking. He knew that whatever was going on was serious if I was cursing that bad.

"The Salvatores?" At his silence I knew that they were also missing.

"I'll do my best. But I have to deal with Charlie now."

"I understand. I will contact you if I find more." He said in an obviously exhausted tone.

"Bye 'Lijah."

"Goodbye Isabella."

By now we had reached my house, and giving Jake a later look, I rushed out of his car. Skipping, and nearly falling down some of the stairs, I finally reached Charlie. I was about to rush into his room when a pair of cold arms stopped me. Carlisle. Looking into his eyes, I nearly broke down in sobs. Somehow I didn't, and settled for giving him a very tight hug, which he returned, nearly killing me in the process. Coming out of the hug breathless, and flushed, Carlisle took my hand in his cold one. Most would find it terrifying, or uncomfortable, but Carslile's arms were one of my favorite places.

Walking into Charlie's room, I saw him lying still. The only movement was the steady rise and fall of his breaths. Walking up to his otherwise still form, I somehow managed to keep the tears from flowing, and rested my hands upon his heart. There were bruises, and bandages on nearly every visible surface of his skin. It broke my heart to see my strong, cop father in such a vulnerable state.

Gathering my magic, I released it in one large burst, sending it to every fiber of Charlie. I pulled away, slightly painting. If it wasn't for the new power I had taken from the old house, I would have most likely passed out.

Stumbling slightly, Carlisle caught me quickly, his cold arms encircling my flushed frame. To anyone else, his temperature would have been uncomfortable, but to me it was like heaven. Looking at Charlie's still form, I let out a sigh of relief. My father is okay. As of now, he is sleeping, resting. He would need it, for none of us will be ready for what is to come. At least not fully. Looking at the people that crowded the small room, and spilled into the hallway, I couldn't help but notice something missing. But it's okay. Because it will all be alright soon. I hope.

Looking at everyone, my friends, my family, I couldn't help but hope that we would all be okay but I know that that won't happen. Some of us will get hurt, some us may die. I could only hope that the latter won't happen. That it wouldn't happen. Because then things will get really ugly. Because I won't let them stay dead.

* * *

I know it was kind of short and mostly a filler, but it was important. Now these are the relationships with Bella for the other story.

KolxBella-Mates

Elijah, Klaus, Finn, Stefan, Alec, Paul, Sam, Jared-Chosen Oder Brothers

Damon-She tolerates him

Stefan-Become close friends

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Sage, Jane, Katherine, Rosalie, Jeremy, Embry, Seth, Quil, Leah, and most of the rest of the Pack-Siblings by choice

Alaric-Chosen father figure

Elena, Jane, Katherine, Rosalie, Leah, Jacob -Best friends

Now these are the only ones that I can think of as of now, they will change marginally, they will not be automatic, they are not definite, meaning some may change or not happen, and there will be more that will come further into the story. These relationships may also be subtle, and some will not be as prominent as others. I also want to inform you that this is based off the movies and my limited knowledge of the books, as I may read them soon.

Ps. Does anyone know where I can find the spells used in TVD?


	11. Witches

Cold ones. Stronger than humans, an even match for shifters and werewolves when they are in wolf form. Can't be killed by a human without the help of either a supernatural being, or a bomb. Can be killed by the removal of the head, followed by said head being set aflame. A pain to kill, but not impossible. Their strength diminishes with age.

Traditionals. Can be killed by an overly skilled and dedicated human. Stronger than shifters and werewolves when they are not in wolf form otherwise an even match. Stronger than humans, and cold ones. Can be killed by fire, decapitation, a stake to the heart, or the removal of the heart. Could be killed easily depending on their age. They acquire strength with age.

But both rely on blood. Blood is the giver, and taker of life, for all beings. Both have unnatural strength, speed and senses. But out of the two, Traditional Vampires are undoubtedly the stronger of the two and are undoubtedly the superior species in the Genus vampire.

Nearly every supernatural species has a sort of mirror species, with the same basic instincts, and necessities.

Witches however are a mystery. There are numerous supernatural beings that may fall under the Genus of witch. There are nature witches, expression witches, healers, reapers, druids, ironteeth, and numerous other kinds. The Swan family however, has always been the most powerful of these species for one specific reason. The Swans are all of these species in one powerful and ancient line. Over time, the Swan line has intermingled with other supernatural species, making it the most widespread and powerful supernatural species. Like the druids, their power increases with each generation. Also like the druids, they have the ability to transfer the power of their ancestors to all of the currently practicing witches, but unlike the druids, they require a spell in order to do so. For some odd reason, and the first time in history, there was only one practicing witch that held the blood of a Swan. This in turn made Isabella Swan the most powerful witch in existence.

She constantly used this to her advantage as a true Petrova would. And as she looked through her numerous spell books, she wondered just how far her power stretched. She was looking through the collections of grimoires kept by her grandmother when she stumbled upon this one. It was basic, but took a lot of power. It could easily kill a lesser witch.

Taking one of Carlisle's many maps, she placed on the table, sparing a look at the vampires that stood before her, she sliced her palm quickly. The second the blood hit the table, she began chanting.

"Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan, Ega Petous"

One by one the words came out of her mouth, and as they did, her blood slithered as if a snake across the map, and landed at a place in New York, but it did not stop, instead it kept moving north towards Canada. Watching the blood, it stood in New York City for a few minutes before moving again. She felt rather than heard Jasper's presence behind her.

"They're heading towards Niagara Falls in Ontario. At this rate, they'll probably be there early this morning. Around six." He spoke in his smooth southern dialect, some words coming out as mere sounds, others being prolonged. Jasper had begun speaking in this way after Crapward and Malice left, according to Rose and Emmet.

Thank God for Jasper, because despite Charlie's many lessons, Bella could never read a map that didn't tell her where to go out loud.

"But what is in Canada for them?" Ah, yes Elijah Mikaelson in Forks. The world must be ending. She honestly had no clue, and as she searched her memory only one thing came to mind.

"Nothing really, but Ontario is the ironteeth capital of the world."

"But surely, they wouldn't dare ask help of them?" Questioned Elijah in his smooth accent that many would mistake for British, when actually it was the accent of someone whose mother tongue was Old Norse.

Bella looked at him, and spoke, with a wise and grave voice. "Desperate people do desperate things."

There were three ironteeth clans, The Yellowlegs, Bluebloods, and the Blackbeaks.

The Blueblood matron Petra has golden hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and freckles. The Blueblood Clan holds religion high, and has a strong magical background. So strong that they feel the need for their matron to wear an iron band around their forehead when in their true form.

The Yellowlegs are ruthless, with no regards for human life. Their matron, Iskra has dark hair with the signature brown eye color.

The Blackbeak Clan demands obedience, they are ruthless, but not nearly as ruthless as the Yellowlegs Clan. Their matron Manon has the prized gold eyes, with long thick pale moon-white hair, and according to many is the most beautiful woman they have set their eyes on.

However, all of them have retractable iron claws, iron teeth, and a clear inner eyelid that is used while they are in flight when they are in their true form. The Swans could also do this, but only a few as it takes a large amount of power.

"What Clan?" Came Elijah's cautious reply. He hoped that it wasn't the Blackbeak clan, as they ultimately ruled all of the clans. The clans had migrated here, a few centuries ago after a devastating war in their home realm.

But, unknown to Elijah, her grandmother had been a close friend of Manon, and so it would not be hard to enlist her help.

"Blackbeak" She stopped at Elijah's slightly frightened eyes, but continued non the less. "But don't worry, my nana was a close friend of Manon." She didn't speak any more, instead she took her phone out of her back pocket. Going into her contacts, she clicked on one that she spoke to nearly every day. Manon Blackbeak, someone whom she had grown up to call aunt.

* * *

So, this was for all of my fellow TOG lovers. I cannot wait for book 5. And before I go, I have to say this one thing:

ROWAELIN IS ENDGAME


End file.
